the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward
Edward is the oldest engine on the railway. He was the first engine to be bought for strictly North Western Railway use, even though he received the number 2. He, along with James, and sometimes Henry, do mixed traffic work, which means they can pull both passengers and freight trains. Edward has his own branch line for his trains, which is shared with BoCo and Stepney. Personality Edward is very kindhearted, wise, and always keen to help a friend in need. The small engines trust him to lend a listening ear and sympathetic advice. He is a hard worker too and always does his best to finish a job. If ever an engine misbehaves or acts out, it is Edward that Sir Topham Hatt turns to in order to sort things out. Unfortunately, the big engines, especially Gordon, often see Edward as old-fashioned and slow. While it is true he is one of the oldest engines on the North Western Railway (which he helped build), he has proved time and time again that he is more than capable of working as hard as any engine. He and BoCo were the only engines who looked after Bill and Ben and knew how to put them in their place should they misbehave. Like any other wise old engine, he stands for no nonsense from anyone, especially from the bigger engines. Appearances Season 1 "New Conflicts" Edward first appears puffing up to Knapford to witness Diesel's accident, so he offers to help him back onto the tracks. Once he had helped, he scolds James for his harsh words. "Keep On Keeping On" Edward agrees with Henry at the late night Sheds argument, making James angry. Shortly after, Edward reprimands the red engine for scaring Percy, but his words go unheard. "By A Hair" While Diesel, Duck, and Stepney wait for the line to clear, Edward puffs through Wellsworth Station with a goods train. "Strange Places, Friendly Faces" Edward brings the breakdown train to help with Thomas' accident. He points out that the goods train in his way was most likely there because every other siding is full. He then agrees to take Sir Topham Hatt back to his office at Knapford Station, puffing away once he has climbed into his cab. "Hostility" Edward wakes up and realizes Henry is not in his shed. After James becomes annoyed at the fact Diesel has returned, Edward tells him to be quiet. After Gordon leaves, he leaves as well. "Dishonor" Edward is at Tidmouth Sheds in the evening, along with most of the other members of the Steam Team. When James starts getting irrational and accuses Percy of being a traitor, Edward comes to the rescue, defending both Percy and Diesel in the process. As James spirals further out of control, Edward grows nervous, and when the former finally snaps, smashing Percy right off of the track, Edward bursts out with anger. He orders James to leave the sheds and not come back. Emily, Thomas, and Gordon back him up. Edward and the others watch with disgust as James leaves. Later, Percy is back on the rails, and Edward and the others, minus James, have gone into the sheds. Within minutes, Edward falls asleep. "A Long Ways From Home" 1915 Flashback Edward puffs into Knapford Station, introducing himself to the engines there. 1961 Flashback Edward arrives at Knapford, commenting about Bill and Ben's need for help at the Anopha Quarry. He starts talking to Katie about her mother, and the funeral process. Katie chooses Wellsworth Station for the funeral place, and Edward is honored. A quote from her mom reminds Edward of a story from his early days on Sodor, so he tells it while she listens. 1915 Flashback Edward sits next to Winston as Sir Topham Hatt tells him that he's too old to continue work. After he leaves, Edward is shocked that Winston is so accepting of his fate. Edward listens as he delivers a meaningful speech about how he isn't afraid to die. Edward promises to never forget about him, and watches him puff away for the final time. Neil arrives, and Edward explains what Winston is doing. Upon hearing Neil's equally shocked reaction, Edward decides that he'll be okay with being scrapped when he gets as old as Winston. 1961 Flashback Edward attends the funeral for Carol Oltera at Wellsworth a few days later. Stepney asks Edward how Katie is handling her loss. Edward replies that she's taking it better than he'd think. Stepney is confused as to how, and Edward offers to explain it to him later. "World Order - Part 2" Edward is woken up when Thomas loudly exclaims Henry's return. As Henry is talking, Edward spots Katie with him and Violet. He scolds her for leaving the island unannounced, and scaring her dad and brother. The next day, Edward speaks to the other engines at Knapford Docks about their problem of Diesel 10. As engines declare to stand up for the railway, Edward joins in the cheers and whistles. "Mysteries Begin" Edward waits at Knapford Docks with the other engines as the Sodor citizens, including the Hatts and the Olteras evacuate the island. He stays there until dark with the others, as Thomas, Gordon, Henry, and James go out searching for Diesel. "For A Brighter Future" Edward waits for the search engines to return to the Docks. When Gordon and Henry return, Edward is worried for Thomas and James still being out there. Upon hearing and seeing the diesels on Sodor, Edward tells Molly to warn the others, then declares he'll fight and die for this railway. As most of the engines go out to fight, Edward and the girls stay at the Docks for defense. "The Fire In All Of Us" Edward fights off several diesels at the Docks, unable to focus on anything else. Emily frantically tries to convince him to come with her and the other girls escaping, but he doesn't respond, so they leave him behind. Later, Edward is still fending off diesels, now all by himself at the Docks. A diesel comes up behind him and tries to kill him, but he is saved by Thomas, who then convinces him to get off of the island to save his own life. As they leave, Edward stops and sadly looks back at their overrun home. He sadly moves on, following the two tank engines towards the Vicarstown Bridge. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Edward, along with Thomas and Percy, arrive at the destroyed shunting yards that Henry told them about. Percy and Thomas get into a brief argument about whether they should stay there or continue. Edward breaks them up, and they decide to wait there until things change. Later, the three engines hide behind some trucks, as a diesel oils in, attempting to find any steam engines nearby. Thomas and the others stay deathly quiet, until he leaves. Edward reassures the others that their friends will arrive safely. "Mourning Has Arrived" Edward is seen with Thomas and Percy at the destroyed yards, waiting to see if any of the other engines show up. He asks to talk privately with Thomas, and tells him and Percy to leave without him, as he'll only slow them down. As Thomas and Percy are about to leave, they hear Gordon's whistle, and he, Lady, Henry, Violet, Emily, Rosie, Toby and Henrietta come puffing in, exclaiming about how glad they are to have found the others. Edward listens as they talk about the engines they haven't shown up or didn't survive, and asks if Molly managed to get out, only for this to be denied by a still mourning Rosie. He watches as Bertie pulls up with the Olteras and the Sodor Residents, when he notices the Hatts are missing, and asks where they out. He listens in shock as Katie tells them they were taken by Boomer. He and the others then hear a hiss, and Thomas goes to investigate. He's shocked to see that it's actually Duck. "Up In Arms' Edward will appear in this episode Killed Victims This list shows the victims Edward has killed: * At least 9 unnamed members of Diesel 10's Gang List Of Appearances Trivia * Edward is the only Plarail merchandise Donald 9 and Douglas 10 has which is in the steam team. * Edward has the highest kill count of Season 1, with a total of 9 victims. * Edward speaks the last line of dialogue in Season 1. * Edward is the last character to die in Season 3. Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tender Engines Category:Blue Engines Category:Alive Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters